


Sometimes

by Marudny_Robot



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Cissie King-Jones (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Greta Hayes (mentioned), She has to low paycheck for this kind of stress, Tam doesn't remember what normal life looks like since she met Tim, Tim - why are you like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: Of course, for Tim, even telling her about his friends, was - apparently - too much.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot based on head canons between me and [angel-gidget](http://angel-gidget.tumblr.com/). Just look for [MisterS!anon](http://angel-gidget.tumblr.com/tagged/MisterS%21anon) tag there. Enjoy!

Sometimes, Tam wished that Tim wasn’t a part-time vigilante.

That way, she wouldn’t have to worry about some ninja slash assassins trying to kill her boss (or her). Or having to deal with said boss, when he stains her couch with new injuries gotten during the night. (On the plus side, she can do pretty neat stitches now – an ability she didn’t thought she would need).

There were also minor things, that simple Assistants for sure didn’t have to do. For example, because of lack of heroes at that time, Tam once had to help Oracle coordinate some JLA mission – and let me tell you how, despite being _weird_ , it was _stressful._

(But telling _Superman_ to _get his ass over there right now_ , was definitely one of her favorite experience).

And ok, from lesser scale, maybe lying about _my_ _boss’s strange leather-clad night_ _exercises_ , is probably nothing new for any _rich man’s_ Personal Assistant. But lying about gained injuries, suddenly cured injuries, ninja, assassins, aliens, alien tech, ancient magic incidents, sudden visits from megalomaniacs with penchant for world domination and _recruiting_ her boss and just general weirdness, that to _normal human being_ (even from Gotham) usually _don’t_ happened – it certainly _is_.

But that was _sometimes_. She usually didn’t mind, really.

_The point is:_ she just wished Tim would _inform her_ before some another part of his vigilante-life would present itself before her. Or let her _prepare_ somehow.

Of course, for Tim, even telling her about his friends, was - apparently - too much.

 

&&&

 

The first time Tam met one of her boss’s friends (certain _Bart Allen,_ former _Impulse_ , currently _Kid Flash_ ), was during her work in WE.

She and Tim were in Tim’s office working on new contract with overseas client. She was searching for that _little nuisance_ in 260 pages contract, when sudden gust of wind made to the office, scattering everything (including the 260 pages contract) around the room.

Where that wind came from? From certain guy, who was standing in the center of the room and was holding bags with Chinese food.

“Bart!” and whom, apparently Tim knew.

“HiTimWhat'supIwasthinkingthatwehaven'tseeneachotherlatlyandyou'rebusywiththeWEanddon'thavetimeforusanymoresoIdecidedtomeet'yainsteadandIbroughtfoodbecauseyoulookedthinlasttimewe'veseeneachother-”

Tam looked shocked at their _guest._ He talked as fast as he gesticulated while talking, making little gust of wind around him. Papers with contract, as well as other documents, were scattered across the office or flying near.

Her boss didn’t seem so shocked as her. He didn’t even acknowledge the paper chaos around them and just… smiled and talked with his friend.

Tam blinked, not believing what she saw.

Tim was _happy_. Genuinely happy. Not press-fake-happy, not I’m-about-to-win happy - just that kind of _happy_ , that Tam never had a chance to see on Tim.

She had to pause gathering scattered papers, just to commit that sight to memory. She didn’t thought that it was even possible for him to express – if not feel – such emotions (maybe somewhere, deep down in her mind she knew that it’s normal – that it’s how it should be).

As Tam was standing there, lost in her thoughts, looking at them, she didn’t register when Bart run away from the office. Not only that, somehow, the whole contract, all the pages in order, was in her hands again.

She was still standing in the same spot, when Tim stopped waving to his friend in goodbye and looked into the containers to see what kind of food had been brought here.

“What happened?” she asked trying to comprehend the whole incident. Her stomach growled at the smell of food, so she put down the contract and joined Tim.

“So…” Tam started, picking one of the containers. “Who’s that guy, _again?_ ”

“Bart. One of my friends.”

_Friends?_ Tam didn’t want to question him, but she hardly saw anyone who could be considered Tim Drake’s _friend._ Acquaintance – sure _,_ crazy family member or coworker – _always_ , but honest to God _f r i e n d?_

“Yes. FRIEND.” Uh-oh. The disbelieve must have been seen on her face. “We met during one crazy summer, you know? We both and couple other guys. Were really close, but lately everyone had their own crisis to take care of. With some, I haven’t heard of them in a long time.”

The way Tim said it, made Tam want to apologize. She felt sorry for him. You see, since she had knew him, Tim was …sad. The saddest person she knew. Of course, because Tim rarely told her anything about himself – and considering the kind of life he lived – she was _thinking_ about reasons for that sadness. Call it curiosity. However, her mind constantly supplied her with visions of brutally killed love, destroyed childhood, some weird dissatisfaction at the World and Humanity in general… No matter what she thought, it was the Red Robin, _the hero_ , who have reasons to be sad, not _Tim._

She tended to forget, that behind the mask, Tim was still a kid. A normal kid, who have normal problems – as missing his friends.

“Huh. Good to know you have those, Boss.” She ignored Tim and halted him from speaking. “But make sure, that the next time they decide to visit, it’s not during _work_.” to which she pointed toward paper mess on the floor.

 

&&&

 

Next time, she have heard about _Tim’s friends_ was really not so long from the first situation. About three weeks later, when visiting Metropolis branch of WE, her boss took her on a trip, during their 20 minute lunch break, between meetings.

Three streets from WE building. On a rooftop.

“Why are we here, again?” she asked, tying her coat more tightly around her, in chance to get warmer. It was a really windy day, and a really _shitty_ place to wait.

Her boss never answered her. _Of course._ She should get used to it by now. That whatever plan Tim’s executing, he tends to forget about the rest of the world. Especially about his Assistant _._ Worse, that he forgets to, you know, inform her about whatever his vigilante’s brain had planned. And e v e n   w o r s e – those plans, in 70% of time, tend to somehow kick her in the ass.   
So she tried asking again – desperation called, after all.

“Tim. What. Are. We. Waiting. For!”

Silence was her only answer.

She sighed, searching through her purse for a hat and gloves. It was getting colder, as wind started to blow stronger than before. And while she was looking through her bag - when she started to consider cursing it, along with the weather, her boss and her to low paycheck for this kind of stress -  
a sudden question startled her.

“What is that?” Asked Tim, pointing to something in her bag.

Tam looked at him first, to shocked of hearing his voice at all. Then her brain registered the _disgust_ in his voice and his intense gaze at the pointed object.

So, curiously, she looked at the pointed object.

“This?” she pulled out a notebook from her bag.

“Y e s.” Oh, so she didn’t imagined that disgust. Who knew that Tim could be so expressive? “ _Why_ do you have it?”

Tam looked at the accused object in her hand, turning it slowly and searching very deliberately for any clue that would give answer for _what the hell is Tim’s problem with her Superboy notebook?_

Ok, maybe it wasn’t professional, but she didn’t have time to buy any business-looking like notebooks, before going to Metropolis. So, she did the second best thing and brought any empty one she already had. Just because that one was bought during her _fangirl days_ , didn’t make it any less practical.

“What, _jealous?_ ” She snipped, turning her head in his direction.

“Jea- What? No! I’m not jealous!”

“Careful there, boss. Someone may think otherwise.”

“Look. Could you just hide it and don’t pull it out? Kon still has one of the biggest ego I know of, and I don’t really need for it to get even bigger.” Tim plead Tam, but Tam was still annoyed at Tim, so she asked him, instead of doing what he asked her to do.

“Kon?” she said, holding the _Limited Edition of Punk Superboy Notebook_ high in her hand.

“One of my friends from that One Crazy Summer? _Please, Tam._ Hide it, before he sees it. He may suggest giving autographs! A u t o g r a p h s, Tam!”

“I’m always happy to give autographs to my lovely fans.” Said Superboy, startling Tam. Then, he took notebook from her hands, signed on the cover and give her back. Tim scowled and glared at the newcomer the whole time.

“So, you must be Tam!” Kon-el said with enthusiasm, completely ignoring Tim. “I’ve heard about you! From Bart, of course, not from Mr Grumpy Pants over there.” he gestured to Tim, as his friend’s glare got more deadly. “You know, he never speaks about you and I’m supposed to be his best friend, right? He didn’t tell you about me, did he? _Typical Rob_. So, you know me, The Superboy, if that notebook says anything, but what about you? How come you work for the Brooding Bird? Better yet, how come you know about Mr Broody McBats and his little colony of birds and flying rodents? Bart mentioned Rob saying something about you being his _life saver_?

Before Tam had any chance reply (after initial shock fall down), Superboy got smacked in the face with a flash-drive.

“Here’s what you needed. Now go before I bring out Kryptonite.” growled Tim.

Kon rubbed his face, where the evil thing hit him. Slowly grabbed the flash-drive, then turned his face to Tam.

“ _Kryptonite,_ he says. Can you believe, he _cried_ last time he saw me? Said he _missed_ his _best pal_.”

“Kon!”

“Jeez! I’m going, I’m going already!” Before flying too far, Superboy, one last time, turned to Tam. “It was nice meeting you, Miss _Tim’s Girlfriend_!”

“KON!” But Superboy was to far to hear any threats uttered by red-faced Tim. Doesn’t matter, because he would hear them eventually from his best friend. After, of course, he would learn more about certain Tim Drake’s Assistant.

Tam and Tim were standing for a while, looking at the flying away silhouette of Kon-El. And while Tim were trying to develop heat vision thanks to his friend, Tamara blinked, trying to comprehend the whole situation. Moment later, she gathered her wits and abruptly turned to Tim.

“So.” She began slowly. “You WERE jealous!”

Tim didn’t reply to her. Didn’t even looked at her direction. He just went straight to the staircase, and before going down, he said, while still not looking at her:

“Lunch brake’s over. We need to go.”

Tam went after him, once again cursing her Boss.

But despite everything, it appeared to be a good day – at lest her _inner fangirl_ said so.

 

&&&

 

“So.” Tam began slowly. “You knew Cissie King-Jones.”

“Yes.”

They were sitting in a car – Tim driving, while Tam sat on his right. The road from film set, which they were driving away from, to Gotham was almost empty.

“You just decided to see Cissie King-Jones.” Tam said. “On film set. During shooting film, where she plays main character, _at the same time_ , stopping everyone during they work just to say _Hi_ to her?”

“Yes. That’s what I did.”

“AND you introduced me to THE Cissie King-Jones.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think you understand what I’m saying.” she paused to get few deep breaths. “YOU introduced ME to THE Cissie King-Jones. Not only that, YOU are OLD FRIENDS with her! You are old friends with Olympic Gold Medalist in Archery, _Wendy the Werewolf Stalker_ Lead Actress and All Time Top3 Popular, last year Oscar Winner, Hollywood Actress.”

“…Where are you going with this?”

“Are YOU freaking SERIOUS?! To think you’re supposed to be _detective_  here.” she put her head in her hands, completely dumbfounded by her boss. When she talked again, her voice got that _dangerous tone_ , reminding Tim of whenever any Batgirl was interrogating _criminals_. “Tim. Do you know what I was doing two weeks ago, on my _free day?”_

Tim’s voice wavered a little, when he answered. He was surprised by Tam’s sudden outburst, but wasn’t going to admit of being _scared_ of his Assistant.

“… _No._ ”

“I was _waiting._ In _line._ For her _autograph._ I was waiting five hours, Tim. _Five hours._ And you just _waltzed there!_ _Ignored_ the documents we were supposed to _take care of_ in the _office_ , and drove ALL THE WAY there! Then, you were being all _Wayne Heir_ and ignoring _everyone_ , going _straight_ to Cissie! Just to say _HI_ to her?! Tim, why are you like this!”

Tim blinked, thinking what he was supposed to say. “…Umm” He started lamely. “If you want I’ll call her agent next time and set a date?”

“ _NO!_ ” Tam shouted  “Are you stupid! G-d! Why do you have all that _money_ and _privilege_ if you don’t know how to _use it!”_ she said, gesticulating wildly.

Tim drove on the roadside and stopped the car. He waited, letting Tam to cool of, before he said:

“I didn’t know that you are her fan.”

“AND I DIDN’T KNOW, YOU WERE OLD FRIENDS WITH HER!”

They were silent after that. Tim started the car and got back on the road. They didn’t talk to each other, didn’t even looked at each other, both looking at the road.

When WE building was in their sight, Tim decided it was time to do what was right.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m really REALLY sorry.”

“…No, you are not.” she said tiredly.

“…Ok, maybe I’m not, but _please_? Don’t be mad?”

Tam didn’t answer for a while, then she huffed, and turned her head to her boss.

“Ok.” she smiled slightly. “But you must tell me - how you guys met? She hugged you back there, boss.”

“Well… THAT group of friends? In which, Conner and Bart are part of? That’s were we met.”

Tam blinked two times, while looking at Tim. Then – after she registered what she just heard, she groaned and hid her face in her hands.

THOSE Tim’s friends. Olympic Archer. Superheros. Arrowette.

_Figures, Tam. Figures._

 

&&&

 

Three months later, Tam’s mood was considerably better – as was the weather. Little breeze, clear blue sky and sun shining high above her head. She was walking through the shopping district, window shopping. Tomorrow, she would have to meet with French branch of WE R&D. But not today. Today she was on _vacation_.

Still – she had that nagging feeling. Had she forgot something? _But what?_

Oh. Right. Remind Tim.

Fortunately, for that particular task, one phone call was sufficient.

“Tim, you haven’t forgotten about the new series of applications for WE Scholarship?” she said as soon as her boss picked up.

“Hello, Tam. How are you? I’m doing great, thanks for asking.”

“Tim.”

“I remember about them. I was just about to read those, but I’m not sure where…”

“Green folder. Second lowest shelf. Make yourself coffee first, I don’t believe, you are awake enough for your job.”

“…Thanks. For thinking about me. And you would be surprised, how much I can do half-asleep.”

Tam sighed, looked at the sky, then answered.

“Timothy Jackson Drake! Don’t you _dare_ sign anything while being half-asleep! And remember, you have a meeting with last Scholarship winner on Thursday. Don’t be late. Everything is on your calendar. Her profile is also in the binder. Don’t you dare upset her! She seems easily intimidated and we don’t want bad press!” she was silent for a while, wanting to hear any confirmation that she was heard. None was said. ”Tim?”

“Mhm?”

“Can you repeat what I just said?”

“Yeah, yeah… Meeting. Not late.” she heard squeak of the chair and rustling of papers.” Be nice. Watch out for bad press- Oh! Why didn’t you tell me it was Greta, who won? …Huh. Wonder, why she chose that subject. Little morbid, I must say.”

_You know her?_ ”Wait. What do you mean _morbid_?”

“Well… considering her history…”

“Tim. She wrote about conduction of electric energy by different water resources and practical usage for it. What in that seems _morbid_ to you?”

“Well, yeah, I see your point… But… it’s how she died?”

“…Die- WHAT?!”

“She is alive right now, of course, but still… Don’t sound shocked. She is one of THOSE friends, Tam.”

_Right._ She sighed again. _Those superhero friends, about whom Tim doesn’t even mention. Of course! It was so obvious, Tam! Why are you freaking out, Tam?_

“Ugh. Whatever. I need coffee. Do your job and try not to call me, understood?” Tam didn’t wait for Tim’s answer as she disconnected. Work done – time for vacation.

 

&&&

 

Unfortunately, her vacation didn’t last long. She knew that _one day_ isn’t that much, but _two hours? Really?_

Not only that, it seemed she somehow picked up Tim’s tendency to summon _bad guys_ , wherever he went. Right now, she was crouching with other clients and bank workers – all hurdled in the same corner. She had hands above her head as everyone, and prayed that no-one would be shot at.

And really – who still robs banks during the day?

It was bad. She couldn’t do much from here. Not like _superheroing_ anyway – she wasn’t Tim, after all, but _calling the police_ seemed hard. The robbers would see her immediately. What should she do? _What-?_

Apparently, she didn’t have to do _anything._ Something very fast came and, before she registered what happened, she was outside, behind the police – as everyone else.

Few minutes later, Wondergirl and Superboy walked out of the bank – all five robbers tied by rope, dragged by Wondergirl. Police took them to the car, while two officers talked with the hero duo.

During their talk, Superboy turned his head in Tam’s direction. He must have recognized her, considering how surprised he looked.

Before Tam had chance to move, Kon-El stood in front of her.

“Miss Fox, would you go with us?” he asked.

 

&&&

 

After talking with the police, they went to one of the many cafe that were there. For a while, no one said anything. They were sitting outside, waiting for their drinks. Only after waiter came with their orders and put them on the table the conversation started.

“Cassie” said Wondergirl, holding her to Tam.

Tamara accepted the handshake. “Tam. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m aware you two know each other” said Cassie gesturing between Kon and Tam. At their nods, she continued. “Sorry for that sudden invitation for coffee. I wanted to meet you, but never thought I would have a chance to even hear about you. You know how… secretive Tim is.”

Tam just nodded sadly. She new exactly what Cassie was talking about. She didn’t want to sound like noisy reporter, but hearing only bits and pieces about anything of his vigilante’s life was annoying. Especially in the most inappropriate time.

Cassie, seeing her face, huffed. “I guess we are on the same boat.” she relaxed in her chair, smiling. “So! Tell me about yourself! How did you meet Tim? Or - do you want to hear some stories from our adventures?”

Now, that was surprise. Normally, she isn’t given information _freely_ , like that. Especially about Tim’s _second-life_.

“Tell her about Mr Sarcastic.” Kon smiled, while stage whispering to Cassie. She laughed in response.

“Opposite to you, I don’t want her to run away from Tim at first given chance.” Cass said, after calming down.

Tam eyed them both. “Should I ask?”

“Better not. I would rather forget it ever happened.” replied Cassie. “But if he ever decide to …I don’t know.…”

“Shave his head and wear belly shirts?” supplied Kon.

“Yes! If he ever decide to shave his head and wear belly shirts, you let me know, ok?”

“Now, I’m torn between asking and not-asking.” Tam said, amused. “Before story time - can I ask a favor? Don’t tell Tim about the robbery. Or, at lest, my involvement in it. I don’t want him to worry.”

Before Kon had a chance to ask _why_ , Cassie shushed her friend and, smiling slightly, answered Tam.

“Consider it done.” she said. “Now, have you heard about that time we saved Earth, by playing baseball?”

 

&&&

 

“Mind telling me, why we both got those invitations? No bugs or anything - checked. Just simple invitations.”

Tim looked up from his work. Tam just came to his office, holding two envelopes in her right hand. He gestured to her to show him those for closer inspection. Little tense, he looked closely at every side, before pulling the letters from the inside. However, when he read _from who_ those were, all tension seemed to disappear from him.

“Well?” Tam asked, confused.

“Invitations for party. From my good friend. Apparently, she wants to meet you.”

“Why? Who’s your friend?” Tim just smiled, but Tam stopped him before he had a chance to answer. “Wait. Let me guess. THAT group of friends? From _Crazy Summer_?” Tim just smiled wider and nodded.

“So, do you want to go?” he asked her.

“I’m not sure…”

“Cissie would be there.”

“Hell yes.”

 

&&&

 

“Anita, hi! Sorry for being late, we were hold up at the meeting.”

“Tim!” Anita stood up from the chair near the table, and came towards them. “Long time no see!” She hugged him, before turning her head to Tam.

“Ah! You must be The Tim’s Assistant, right? I’m Anita Fite – Tim’s childhood friend.”

“Tamara Fox. Just call me Tam.” she accepted the handshake. “And what do you mean by _The_? Was he talking about me? Only good things, I hope.” she asked, giving her boss a stink eye.

Anita just laughed loudly at Tam’s question. “Oh, _please_.” she said moment later. “He’s _Rob,_ mon. I only heard about you from others.” Oh. That kind of _did_ make sense. It’s good to know, her boss isn’t withholding things from her _only_.

Tim just huffed at the accusation. “Well, I think introductions are in order, aren’t they?” he said, looking at both of them. Anita just mouthed _of course,_ but Tam just frozen up. _No_. She knew what was coming. And she didn’t like it.

“Don’t you d a r e!” she hissed at him, but Tim ignored her completely.

“Tam – meet Anita, another friend from _that crazy summer_ , as you guessed. Anita – this is Tam, my Assistant – She is my common sense. Also, she brings us coffee at the office to remind us that she is mortal, otherwise the rest of what she does would make us forget that fact.”

Tam just groaned, hiding her face in her hand in embarrassment. Anita only laughed more.

It took some time before she calmed down, but when she did, she said to Tim:

“Dramatic as always. But, I heard something about _marriage_? Is it true?”

Tim just smiled, shaking his head slightly.

“Oh. No. It – unfortunately – isn’t true. I’m not that lucky, you see.”

Tam just groaned again. It was nice to hear Tim compliment her like this, _true._ She loved those compliments. But. Does he really had to do it during _most,_ if not _every,_ introductions?

Anita and Tim seemed to stop joking and decided to catch up on each others lives. However they didn’t had chance to talk long before children, who were playing few meters from them, started screaming for Anita to come. Their host shook her head and sighed, before speaking to them.

“Grab a plate and eat something, the table’s over there. You can put presents on the pile next to it. I’ll be back in a few, ok?” she went without waiting for an answer.

Tam, for the first time, looked around. Today was nice, sunny weather and the party was in the backyard. Just as Anita said, the table – on which was enormous amount of food – stood near equally enormous pile of presents.

“I thought it was just party for your group.” Said Tam to Tim. “Why are there kids running around?”

“It’s a birthday party. They are gonna be 8, if I remember correctly.”

“And _who’s_ gonna be eight?”

“Anita’s parents.”

“Anita’s pare- WHAT?!”

“Long story. Hey! Let’s grab some cake before they eat it all! I swear, you will love it.”

“Tim, wait!”

But, of course, her boss didn’t hear her, as he went to the food. Tam immediately went after him, trying to navigate between children running around her, losing her footing once or twice and having to stop abruptly more than she appreciated.

Sometimes, she wished, Tim would _told her_ things like those beforehand.

_Sometimes._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to let me know in the comment, what you think! You can also find me on my [tumblr](https://marudny-robot.tumblr.com/).


End file.
